Complications
by perkygirl23
Summary: when sakura stumbles with the Akatsuki,she didn't expect to join them, let alone sacrifice herself to become a member of Akatsuki in exchange of Naruto's escape...but what will happen if she fall in love with an another stoic Uchiha?...again?review pls!
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLICATIONS**

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **Heya guys! Just wanna introduce my new fanfic, entitled Complications. This is my first NINJA-world fic, unlike my other fanfics which were based on reality and not on the true ninja world. Sorry if my terms aren't correct, because as I said, its my first ninja – world theme fanfic in Naruto… soooo, that's it.. I hope you'll like it.. I also appreciate those people who will put in reviews… I don't care whether its positive or negative… what matters to me is the reviews, anyway so that I can improve my fanfics better…. Well so long… JA NE!

I don't own Naruto…

**CHAPTER I – D****ÈJA VU**

The cold, eerie air prickled her skin in a snowy night. She slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 11:23 pm. She got up from her bed, gazing through the snow-covered houses and road on the window of her bedroom. It had been a tiring day for her, and she wondered why she couldn't sleep. Her gaze fell to the hexagon-shaped frame beside her alarm clock. It held the photograph of a white-haired, half-masked man standing behind his three students, smiling merrily. Although it's merely his pair of eyes that are visible, it seems that he's glad. His arms were spread wide, his left arm wrapped around the shoulder of a sun-kissed blonde boy with cerulean-blue eyes. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. He was also smiling obnoxiously at the other boy in the picture, where the white-haired man's right arm was draped on the good-looking boy's shoulder. He has a jet-black hair and a pair of piercing dark eyes to match, he is gorgeous. He seems to be frowning on the blonde boy; but the frown did not show anger or resentment-it was a playful frown. In the middle of the two boys was a pink-haired girl, smiling childishly in the picture, looking exceptionally glad by the fact she's surrounded by her friends. It was just like her. Her team. Team 7.

Suddenly, as though a feeling of dèja vu swept her. She dropped the photograph on the cold, marble floor. With trembling hands, she picked the photograph on the floor. She ran her finger through the crack on the photograph caused by the fall. The crack separated the raven-haired boy from his other team mates. With an astonished expression, she placed the photograph back on the bedside table and sped out of her room.

oOo

Only his own footsteps can be heard from the cold, snowy night. With a large backpack and both hands in his pockets, he slowly walked across the road in that silent night. Somehow, he felt like a burglar in his own town, leaving at the middle of the night where all townsfolk are fast asleep, not knowing what was happening. As he was nearing the Konoha gates, he sensed that someone was following him. The chakra signature was familiar, and as he sensed to know whose chakra it belongs, he closed his eyes in frustration.

" Sasuke,'' the voice said.

He sighed deeply. True enough, the voice belongs to her. He didn't expect her to discover him leaving.

" Sakura, " he greeted coldly as he turned around to face his pink-haired team mate, drenched in the snow and shivering like a prairie dog.

" Where are you going? "

" It's none of your business,'' he snapped.

She smiled sadly. Her smile shattered something inside him. His guilt, maybe. Guilt of bringing sadness and suffering to his team mate who never failed to help and care for him in his times of need. She bit her lip and sighed deeply.

" But this is the road taken by the ninjas who left town, " she stuttered.

" ….. "

" Sasuke, please. Please be sensible. Don't go to him, "

His brows knitted in frustration. " Who? "

" Orochimaru, "

" Like I said, it's really none of your business. Go home, Sakura. It's late. "

Her lips, chapped by the cold, trembled at his statement. " I'm not going anywhere until I've persuaded you to stay, " she said defiantly.

" You're annoying, "

She smiled sadly again. " That's the second time you've told me that. The first time is when I mocked you about your parents long time ago, "

" Just go home, "

Her lips, trembling, and fresh tears threatening to fall any second showed in her face. However, she tried to fight it not to show on her face.

" But why, Sasuke? What good will it do? Revenge will not bring back your parents back from the grave, "

His piercing black eyes stared at her. His dangerous eyes. " You will never understand, "

Finally, the tears she's been fighting hard not to fall betrayed her. Fresh tears spilled out from her emerald-green eyes.

" No, Sasuke. What I don't understand is why you're leaving us. After all these years, haven't we been a family to you? "

He bit his lip guiltily. He chose not to respond to her statement, for he also didn't know how to answer her question. True, team 7 have been good to him, almost like a family. Kakashi treated him like a son, while Naruto, even though they considered each other as rivals in all aspects, they still cared for each other as real brothers do. And Sakura. Sakura had been a true friend for him, taking care of him when he was sick or wounded. She is a friend, mother, and sister to him. He turned his back to her.

" Please, Sasuke. Stay. We'll make you happy. We'll make you forget your revenge against him. "

" Nothing can make me forget my revenge. I am an avenger. "

Suddenly, to his surprise, she flung her arms around him, her pale, delicate hands wrapped around his waist, and her head resting against his back. He could hear her sobbing and choking with tears, like a child abandoned by her mother.

" Please stay. Stay with us. With me. " she cried softly.

" Why? Why are you stopping me? " he asked in frustration.

Silence followed. And then-

" Because I love you, Sasuke. "

He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. Again, guilt swarmed through him a she said that. He sighed.

" Why Sakura? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, "

" I don't care. As long as you're with me, I'll ask nothing for return, "

He grabbed her hands wrapped around him, and slowly, he began unlocking her hands from his waist. He turned to face her.

" Listen Sakura. Go on with your life. You will learn to let go of me someday. "

She shook her head vehemently, sobbing more. " No! I could not! Sasuke, please. If you don't want to stay, then just take me with you. I'll help you with your revenge. "

" No, " he said sharply. " I have no use for you, "

For the third time, she smiled, a painful one, tears pouring down on her face. " True, I am not skilled enough to be a help for you, but still, just take me with you. I'll be a good company for you. I can't live without you, Sasuke, "

This is too much, he thought. He couldn't take it anymore.

" That is enough, '' he replied coldly. " Go home, Sakura, "

He turned his back away from her, ready to leave Konoha. But then-

" No! If you go, I – I'll call the ANBU to stop you! ''

Just then, with one swift movement, he was behind her. The cold wind swept by, matching the gloom in the air and the gloom in her heart.

" Thank you, Sakura, " he said as he struck her across her back. Blackness surrounded her consciousness. When she woke up, she saw him walking away from her. Then, with an uttered cry, she realized that it was not the Otto village he was heading but straight to the slimy mouth of Orochimaru. His mouth was held wide open, his long, sticky tongue almost like a red carpet in which Sasuke was walking. Orochimaru's large head was floating in midair, through the darkness. Sasuke continues to walk towards Orochimaru's mouth, his back turned towards her. Orochimaru's snake-like yellow eyes glinted with malice as he cackled wickedly.

Sakura ran to follow Sasuke, to save him from Orochimaru's grasps. But he was miles away, and it seems that how many steps she took, still, he was going farther and farther, away from her reach. When she couldn't take it anymore, she shouted with all her might. " SASUKE! "

As though as miracle had happened, he stopped at her voice. He slowly turned his head towards her and she gasped.

The body was Sasuke's, but the face was definitely not his. The hair become somewhat longer and tied into a loose ponytail that hung below his shoulders. There were also lines across his face caused by stress. Somehow, the eyes were the same, but narrower, and the eyelashes were longer. They really look alike each other, except that he was not the one she loves. Uchiha Itachi smirked.

" Where is he? Where's Sasuke? " she asked frantically.

He smirked, and then took something from his Akatsuki robe. When he took out his hand, he was already holding a cylindrical flask containing a yellowish fluid inside. And floating between the fluid was a pair of Sharingan-activated eyeballs. Sasuke's eyes. His beautiful eyes.

" No….this can't be happening..he's alive… " she stammered, dropping to her knees.

" Game over, " Itachi mouthed.

oOo

" NOOOOOOO! "

Sakura bolt upright. Sweat poured from her face, mixed with fresh, salty tears. She looked around her. She was lying on her bed, and she is in her bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and laid back on her bed again, burying her face on her pillow.

It was all a dream. A nightmare, precisely. She took the photograph on her bedside table and stared at the picture. The crack that separated him from them was still visible. She sighed heavily, placing the photograph back to its original position. She got out from her bed and stared through the window. Nearly five years had passed, and still, the Hidden Village of Leaf looks the same. Only the villagers showed changes that time has passed. Now 18 years of age, Haruno Sakura has grown up a lot. She let her pink tresses grow back into breast-length again, and she grew a lot taller now. Her breast developed slightly, although not as much 'development' as Ino had. Her curves showed themselves more, now that she's of age. Her green eyes were still the same, bright and cheery. However, it held not the same sparkle anymore. She supposed it had gone the day Sasuke left Konoha.

She immediately went into her bathroom and took a bath. Then, she dressed up in her usual crisp white uniform. She was a medic-nin now, all thanks to her shishou, Tsunade-sama who persuaded and guided herto fulfill being a medical ninja. Thankfully, due to her outstanding efforts, she is now the Fifth Hokage's apprentice and was considered as the second-best medic-nin, next to the Godaime itself. Kakashi-sensei was so proud of her, as well as Naruto, who in the first time of his life, treated Sai, Kakashi, and herself to a steaming bowl of delicious ramen the day she was made an apprentice for the Godaime. Ino, her best friend, was there as well, giving her a large bouquet of flowers from her shop.

_" I'm so proud of you, forehead-girl. I'm glad you're not brooding on him anymore, " _

_" Thanks, Ino-pig, " _

Sakura smiled to herself. She shouldn't worry too much. She is surrounded with her friends, and even though her parents had died already, Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei were always there for her like real parents do. She brushed her hair, and, with one final look on the mirror, she went out of her room, exceptionally glad that there would be no harm to befall her once she's surrounded by her loved ones.

How very wrong she was.

oOo

PLOK. PLOK. PLOK.

The dripping of the water from the ceiling echoed throughout the cave. It was such a silent morning in which the chirping of the hummingbirds and the swaying of the trees, as well as the dripping of the water were the only ones that can be heard. A figure dressed in a black cloak painted with red clouds in it was leaning against a tall cherry blossom tree, his eyes closed. He seemed to match the serene area he was in.

The sound of footsteps awakened his senses, as well as the strong chakra signature coming from someone inside the cave. He activated his Sharingan. The figure came into the view, although the chakra channels he could see within the person in front of him was blurry. _Damn,_ he thought. It was due to his overuse of Mangekyou Sharingan the other day while capturing the sixth bijuu.

" You're eyes are worse than ever, Itachi. "

" It is, Pein-sama, "

The Akatsuki leader's Rinnegan eyes bored over him. He was so hard to read, like a _tabula rasa, _a blank paper.It was too intimidating,

" I know of a skilled medic who can heal your eyes back to its original state, " Pein said.

" …. "

" Our organization needs a medic like her. She is an apprentice to the Godaime. She is no ordinary medical ninja. "

" You wish her to become a member of our organization? " Itachi guessed.

" Precisely. It is necessary to have a medic in Akatsuki. " Pein replied smoothly.

" I see, "

" There is one more thing. We will use her Kyuubi friend as a bait for her to join us, "

" Shouldn't it be the other way around? " Itachi queried, confused.

Pein turned his back towards him, smirking inwardly. " You'll soon see the reason behind all this, "

**Author's Note: **That's it. So, how was my first chapter guys? I hope you liked it, even though it sounds a bit familiar to other fanfics, but I assure you that the story is very different among them. It's just that I used it as an introduction for my first chapter. Well, I hope you kinda liked it,and I hope you'll put in as much as reviews as you can, for some improvements.

So long…. JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATIONS**

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! I want to thank all the reader who put reviews for the first chapter, and I also appreciated those who've put my story in their favourites and alerts… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to all of you, and I hope you'll continue to support my fanfic… anyway, here's my second chapter, and I hope you'll like it… keep the reviews coming please! JA NE!

I don't own Naruto…

**CHAPTER 2 – EAVESDROPPING**

" SAKURA – CHANNN! "

Sakura turned around to see who's calling her. The owner of the voice was her friend, Naruto, who was waving hs arms overenthusiastically down the street. Like her, Naruto had also grown up a lot these past five years. Not only did he get stronger, but he also began to act mature, although slightly. Still, it's an improvement, she thought inwardly. He also still had had the same whiskery – lines across his face, and a wolfy grin for everybody.

Sakura playfully crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards Naruto. " You don't need to call me that loud, Naruto, " she reprimanded him.

" Aww, you know it was only my form of my endearment to you, Sakura – chan, " Naruto replied, flashing his signature grin.

Sakura chuckled. She knew Naruto was just kidding around. He used to have a big crush on her since their genin days, but now he's currently dating a certain soft – spoken kunoichi named Hinata.

" Whatever, " Sakura teased as she rolled her eyes.

" Oh, c'mon, Sakura – chan. Where are you heading to, by the way? "

" To the hospital, of course, where else? "

" Oh. I was just wondering if you, Kakashi – sensei, and Sai would be free tonight at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner, because I have a mission tomorrow with Shikamaru and Minato – sensei. I may be gone for three or more days. "

Sakura thought for a moment, and then let out an apologetic moan. " Ohhh, Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I promised Tsunade – shishou to work overtime tonight, "

" Oh, crap, "

" I'm really very sorry, Naruto. Maybe next time, "

" Can't you plea to Tsunade – baachan if you can switch your shift to tomorrow night? " Naruto urged.

Sakura shook her head. " No, I can't, Naruto. I already promised her, and I wouldn't take it back. " she answered crossly.

" I just want to spend time with you guys, " Naruto pouted, his head bowed, kicking a stone on the ground. He looked like a scolded puppy that didn't mean any harm.

" I'm sorry, Naruto, " Sakura repeated.

" That's okay, Sakura – chan. I'll see you around, I suppose, "

And with that, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Sakura feeling guilty. She sighed and decided that she would make it up to him next time.

But there would be no more next time.

oOo

Sakura sat on her table, working on some paper works. Shizune had asked her to re-arrange again the list of ninjas who belonged to the Bingo book. S – class ninjas, Sakura thought as she rummaged through the files underneath her drawer. As she shuffled the files on her table, she ran through several names of S- class criminals, all of them coming from different countries. Some from the Village of Suna, some from the Mist, others from the Otto and Kirigakure, some from Mizugakure, and the remaining are from Konoha.

She began arranging the list of ninjas alphabetically when she came across the file of Uchiha Sasuke. Her fingers trembled as she scanned his profile. It read a 'missing-nin' and 'traitor' to the village. She stared at his picture, and she can't help her tears from falling from her eyes. It dropped one by one, straight towards Sasuke's file.

" Why, Sasuke? Why couldn't I forget you? " she whispered at his photograph. Immediately, she yanked the paper away from her, fearing to ruin his file. She rubbed her eyes and with one last sniff, she took Sasuke's file once again and arranged it with the other files.

It took her several hours to finish arranging the files, and she can't believe that there were so many S-class criminals. She glanced at her watch, and gasped when she saw the time. It read 7pm. She stretched her arms and neck, and closed her eyes from the pain she feels on her back. She must have bended longer than she thought. After a couple of more minutes of quick resting, she stood up and left her office. She walked through the halls of the hospital. The clanking of her heels echoed the hospital halls. She headed straight the reception desk, in which the secretary nurse called her attention.

" Sakura – san! "

" What is it? Megumi – san? " Sakura queried.

" There's a patient waiting in the emergency room. It seems serious. You better head there, quick. "

" Oh, thank you. I'll be there already, "

She reached the emergency room in no time. She slipped on her laboratory gown and wore her mask across her mouth. She also grabbed a pair of surgical gloves from the nearby table and wore them on, fitting her hands perfectly.

" Oh, Sakura, thank goodness you're here! "

" What happened, Shizune? "

Shizune took a deep breath. " A man was found near the Kirigakure woods. It seems a huge battle took place. It seemed that the battle happened were between no ordinary ninjas. There was a severe damage around the woods that were caused _only_ by special techniques, "

Sakura shook her head fretfully, feeling a bit sorry for the man. " That's terrible. Where is he? "

" Over here, " Shizune answered hurriedly as she motioned Sakura towards the bed.

Lying on the bed was a man, his head was fully covered with bandages, as well as his arms, all full of blood. It was a terrible sight.

" He suffered second – degree burns on his arms, and his face was heavily damaged due to the explosion. We still couldn't identify who he is, " Shizune explained.

Sakura leaned over and checked his pulse. She couldn't find any. " Quick, Shizune. Let's perform the defibrillation process on him, "

Shizune nodded, grabbing a pair of external defibrillator and rubbing lubricant jelly on it. She passed it on to Sakura. Sakura, rubbing the defibrillators together, pressed it against the man's chest. The man's chest moved upward. She glanced at the ECG machine. The zigzag lines were not stable. She wiped her perspiration from her forehead with her sleeve. " 150 joules, "

" Clear, " Shizune replied.

" 200 joules, "

" Clear, "

" 250 joules, "

" Clear, "

" 300 joules, "

" Clear, "

" 350 joules, "

" Stable, "

Sakura glanced one more on the ECG machine. The zigzag lines were now stable. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, setting down the defibrillators on the table.

" That was a successful one, Sakura, " Shizune praised.

Sakura smiled. " Thank you, Shizune, for your help. I'm afraid I would not be able to save him a while ago, "

" Nonsense. I knew you could do it, "

" Thanks again, Shizune. I still couldn't do anything to his face, though. It might get infected. "

" That's okay, Sakura. The Godaime told me that she'll be the one to heal his face back to normal. You can leave it to her, but you can take the responsibility on healing his burns, " Shizune replied, patting her shoulders.

" Ohh, okay. Thanks. "

" No problem, "

When Shizune left the room, Sakura took of her surgical gloves. She muttered a complicated technique under her breath. Suddenly, her hands glowed green. She rested the palms of her hands on the burnt arms of the man. How hurt had he been, Sakura thought. She continued to heal the man's burns until the scars were nowhere to be seen. She glanced at her watch and realized it was already 10pm. With her chakra drained due to the operation, she needed to get some good night's sleep.

oOo

" I wonder when will the jinchuuriki turn up. I'm bored. " growled a shark-faced man, lying boringly against a trunk of tree, swinging his Samehada around. Itachi just watched him with an impassive face. " Hn, "

Kisame sighed. He was used to his partner's one-word responses. Being teamed up with him for so many years, he was so used to it.

" Tell me, Itachi, why is it that Pein was so keen to have the medic in Akatsuki? "

With an unreadable expression, Itachi turned to Kisame's direction and replied blankly. " I do not know, either. "

Kisame raised his brows and shrugged his massive shoulders. Although he is twice as big as Itachi, he didn't dare try to pick up an argument with him. Not that he's scared or anything, but he respects Itachi the same way he does with Pein, unlike the other members of Akatsuki in which he would willingly ground them with his beloved Samehada.

" It seems that he has something planned in his mind, don't you think? "

" Aa, "

They fell silent then. Hours tickled by, making them feel sleepy due to the long journey they made. Itachi can almost hear Kisame's disgusting snores beside him. He began to close his eyes in exhaustion, and when he was about to fall asleep, he sensed an unfamiliar chakra signatures zooming towards their direction. Itachi quickly snapped his eyes wide open as he activated his Sharingan. Three tomoes immediately appeared in his red orbs.

" I guess they're here, " Kisame smirked.

" Aa, "

The bushes shuffled noisily in front of them. They stared at it cautiously. Kisame raised his Samahada a little higher.

Out of the bushes, came a tabby brown cat, its tail help up jauntily high. It meowed cautiously as it passed on front of them, its yellow eyes flashing menacingly at their direction. Kisame snorted.

" Damn! We got spooked by a stupid cat! If I had known better- "

But Itachi knew better. He flashed his Sharingan behind Kisame. " No! Behind you! "

Fortunately, just in time, Kisame turned around and swung his Samehada to block a large shuriken aimed right at him. The sharp edge of the shuriken sliced a small line through Kisame's bluish cheek. At that time, three ninjas appeared. The tall one was a brown haired man with large black eyes. The second one was a gangly-looking boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. The last one was a blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers across his face.

" At last, " Itachi muttered.

Naruto pointed his finger towards Itachi. " YOU! " he growled angrily.

" A pleasant meeting you, Naruto-kun, " Itachi greeted casually. Kisame chuckled.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, and his eyes became somewhat red, no longer blue. A red chakra flashed around him suddenly, making the situation intense.

Minato made a grab for Naruto's shoulder to stop him. " No, Naruto. Leave it to me, "

But Naruto didn't budge. He continued to growl menacingly.

" We do not wish a fight. " Itachi said.

" What are you doing here, Uchiha? And Hoshigake as well? " Minato asked coldly.

Kisame grinned mischievously. " Oh, I'm glad you knew me. I'm afraid Itachi's the only the popular one, "

Minato ignored him. " I am aware of Akatsuki's intentions. You are aiming to acquire all of the jinchuuriki, "

Itachi maintained a blank posture. " Just give us Naruto, and their will be no need to die, "

Shikamaru laughed humourlessly. " You expect us to give in just like that? "

Kisame pointed his Samehada towards Shikamaru's direction. " The nerve of you- "

But Itachi raised a hand to stop Kisame. " Stop, Kisame. "

Kisame dropped his Samehada, looking murderous as ever.

" We only need Naruto. We do not wish to fight you, "

" Give Sasuke back to us! " Naruto growled.

Itachi smirked. " Naruto-kun, I an not aware of my foolish little brother leaving Konoha, "

" But it is your fault he left! It's all because of you! " Naruto shouted.

Itachi regained his posture. He remained impassive.

Minato took some kunais from his pockets. " We would bring you to Konoha, to atone for your crimes, " Shikamaru did the same.

Itachi closed his eyes exasperatedly at Kisame. " It seems that we have no other choice, "

Kisame grinned evilly. " Yeah. Let the battle begin! "

oOo

Sakura woke early the next morning. It was Sunday, and she decided to go to the office of the Godaime, to hand over the files she arranged personally. She stopped at Tsunade's office and was about to knock at the door when she heard a slamming of a hand on the desk. Sakura paused, thinking she would just come back later, but then, she thought she heard Naruto's name. She stopped and listened.

" But where are they now? " Tsunade's angry voice yelled.

" We do not know yet, but we found both Minato and Shikamaru in the woods. Both were heavily injured. " someone replied. Sakura gulped nervously, waiting for the worst.

" And Naruto? What happened to him? "

" We think the Akatsuki has succeeded on capturing him, Lady Tsunade, "

" I can't believe it.. I don't want to believe it.." Tsunade stammered weakly.

" And one more thing, Lady Tsunade, " someone said.

Tsunade snapped sourly. " What else? "

The man cleared his throat hesitantly before speaking. " The Akatsuki left a note. We must give them Haruno Sakura in exchange for Naruto's

freedom. "

And with that, Sakura dropped all the files on the floor, her eyes widened in horror. Naruto… he just asked her yesterday if she could accompany him, and yet… her eyes watered immediately. Sakura suddenly stood up. She realized that she couldn't just sit here forever. She needed to help Naruto. It was her turn to rescue him, to respond to his aid.

And no one would be able to stop her.

**Author's Note: **Soo, how about it, guys? It gets interesting right? Sorry for not including the fight scene between Naruto and Itachi, I'm just too excited to get Sakura and Itachi acquainted together, so stay tuned! Keep the reviews coming! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Complications**

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **Hey there guys! I'm back for another chapter of Complications… hope you liked the first two chapters. Anyway, thanks again for those who reviewed my fanfic… I hope you'll put in review for these chapter, as well as the next ones… sorry for the late update though, it seems I'm kinda running out of ideas, because I like my fanfic to be a unique and special one.. well, it's time to read the third chapter of Complications, and fortunately, it's quite long.. I hope you'll like it… review please! JA NE!

**CHAPTER 3 - ACQUIANTANCE**

The branches of the trees continuously creaked as Sakura hopped from tree to tree in the Kirigakure woods. She was hoping that she would reach the Hidden country of Rain before darkness falls. She couldn't just imagine herself getting lost from a strange and unfamiliar country in which there would be no one to help her. From the Mist country, she was able to get some useful information on the villagers in where would be the Akatsuki found. Fortunately, she came across with a strange man dressed in cloak who lived once in the Rain country. According to him, it was the Rain country where the rumoured Akatsuki takes place, particularly in a sacred cave at the foot of the mountains. When Sakura asked the man about its member, he scampered away immediately, as if there was a devil on Sakura's heels.

Nevertheless, Sakura managed to reach the Rain country before dark. Although it's still quite early, the sky remained dark because of the endless rain pouring in. the name suits the country well, Sakura thought darkly as she began to stroll around the village. A lot of villagers stared at her as she passed by, as if she were carrying something deadly. She decided to ignore them, although she feels uncomfortable under their scrutinizing stares. When she couldn't take the cold atmosphere anymore, she decided that she would stop by at a local teashop to warm herself a bit. Just as she was sipping her pomegranate tea, the teashop keeper gasped, pointing behind her back.

" T – the Angel of God is here! I - I wonder what she wants? " she gasped hysterically.

Puzzled, Sakura turned around. Behind her is a woman with a cerulean blue hair. She has a single flower tucked behind her right ear. She also had large wings protruding from her back, and Sakura assumed it was made of paper. _An origami, _Sakura thought, impressed. She really looked like an angel that had fallen from the heavens, except Sakura realized that she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits. " Where is Naruto? "

The angel smiled. " You are Haruno Sakura, am I right? "

" You're not answering my question, " Sakura said fiercely.

She smiled again. " I think you're already aware on why we captured your kyuubi friend, seeing why you're here in the first place. "

" What do you want from me? "

" It is up to our leader to speak to you over that matters. Meanwhile, let me introduce myself to you properly. I'm Konan. "

Sakura continued to stare at her cautiously. " I want to know whether Naruto's alright, "

" Your friend is not in danger. We would free him as soon as you join our organization, " Konan replied smoothly.

Silence followed. After several more minutes of thinking, Sakura managed to decide. " Take me to him, " she replied. Konan smiled, and Sakura wondered whether she could trust that smile or not.

oOo

" The hokage will not be happy to hear this, " Shizune said worriedly.

Kakashi scowled, shaking his head fretfully. " I can't believe Sakura would do something like that. She didn't even asked for our opinion, "

Shizune sighed. " It's Naruto who's in danger. You can't blame her for running away, "

Kakashi nodded. " The moment Konohamaru told me that he saw Sakura crying in front of the Godaime's office yesterday, I knew then that she heard everything inside, "

They stopped in front of the Godaime's office. Shizune looked at Kakashi, who just shrugged his shoulders. Shizune sighed deeply before knocking at the door.

" Who is it? " came the Godaime's reply.

" I – It's Shizune, and Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, " Shizune stammered weakly.

" Come in, "

They entered the office. Tsunade beamed at the two of them. She looked pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

" I'm so tired at these paper works, and I'm glad you came in here to help, Shizune. " Tsunade said as she arranged some files. " I'm having headaches over what happened to Shikamaru's group yesterday, " she frowned deeply.

Shizune and Kakashi exchanged dark glances. " Well, Lady Tsunade, I think I've got some good and bad news for you. What do you want to hear first? " Kakashi asked.

Tsunade's brows knitted together. " What do you mean, Hatake? "

" Just take a pick, "

Tsunade sighed heavily. " Alright. The good one, I guess, "

" Naruto's coming back, "

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. " WHAT? What do you mean, he's coming back? How did you know? " she asked frantically, standing from her seat.

" You want to hear the good news? " Kakashi asked.

" What? "

" Sakura left Konoha, she went to join the Akatsuki in exchange of Naruto's freedom. "

Tsunade couldn't speak. She just slumped weakly back at her seat. " No… I can't believe this.. first Naruto, and then Sakura…"

Shizune shook her head sadly and patted Tsunade's back consolingly. " We can't believe it either, "

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. It almost split the table in half. She was shaking in anger. " But how on earth did she found out about the note? "

" She eavesdropped. Konohamaru saw her yesterday, he told me, " Kakashi answered.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes warily. " We've got to do something, "

" We shall, " Kakashi said. Shizune nodded.

" We shall await first for Naruto's return. And then, we would do our best to get Sakura back, " Tsunade stated firmly.

oOo

Sakura walked across the eerie and silent cave, along with Konan. True enough, what the strange man in cloak had said was true. The Akatsuki hideout apparently resides inside the cave. The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the cave, and Sakura continued to stare at Konan cautiously and suspiciously as they were walking. She couldn't trust this woman-nor everybody else, she reminded herself firmly. Konan may look like an innocent angel, but she may never know what her true intentions are. The only person she can put her trust with now is herself.

" We're here, " Konan said suddenly, interrupting Sakura's inner thoughts.

Sakura looked around. They managed to get through the hearth of the cave. It was very spacious, which was very different from outlook outside, because the cave outside looks small compared to what she's seeing now. There was also a staircase made of rock leading upstairs. It looked completely like a granite house, except that there was a pair of hand sculpture in the middle of the room, and a large cylindrical container behind it. Sakura supposed that this was the chamber they use to extract the bijuus.

" Welcome, Haruno Sakura, "

Sakura jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked around to see who it is, and to her immense shock, it was a man who looked like Naruto, except the eyes were completely different. The eyes have spirals in them, and it looked so terrifying and dangerous that Sakura focused on the piercing on his nose and ears instead. He has a lot of them, and he looked quite cool with it.

" He is the leader of our organization. He is Pein, " Konan introduced.

" A pleasant meeting you, Haruno – san. " Pein greeted smoothly.

" You said you'll take me to Naruto, " Sakura accused Konan, completely ignoring Pein.

" I will, but first you need to make a formal bond with our leader that you'll join Akatsuki, " Konan replied.

" We need to make sure that you'll be truly joining our organization, Haruno – san. Once you've joined this organization, there is no coming back, " Pein stated.

Sakura glared at him angrily. " I am not joining this wretched organization if not only for Naruto! I am just forced to do this, "

Pein smirked. " I know, and whether you like it or not, you would be a member of our organization, "

" Damn you- "

" But do not worry. If you cooperate with us further, I may grant you a gift you would never be able to resist, " Pein said.

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked.

Pein smirked again. " If you stayed with us without a trace of betrayal and mistrust, then I would assure you that you can see once again your beloved Sasuke, "

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock. " What do you mean? Y – You have him in here? Along with Naruto? "

" No, " Pein replied. " We don't have Sasuke here, "

Sakura stomped her foot angrily. " But what do you mean about seeing Sasuke? "

" A couple of days ago, he came in here and begged to join Akatsuki, "

Sakura's jaw dropped jerkily. " No… he wouldn't do that… never.. "

Pein paced back and forth, his hands clasped together at his back. " The outcome of his fight with Itachi a few months ago made him realize the real truth-that Itachi was only ordered by the elders of Konoha to murder his whole clan. "

Sakura's mouth opened wider, in utmost shock. " It was all from the elders? Wait, why did he followed the elders in the first place? "

" Itachi did a double agent role. He became a spy for his family on Konoha, and in the same time, became a spy for Konoha too. He did it so that the war between Konoha and the Uchiha clan would not occur again, "

" You mean to say that Itachi only did that so he could protect Konoha? From his own family? " Sakura interrogated.

" Yes, and he even talked with the Third Hokage to spare Sasuke from the massacre. He really cared for his brother very much, "

" But why did Itachi joined here? "

" He no longer has a place to go. You can't expect him to stay in nearby countries where he was marked as an S – class criminal. At the same time, he uses this organization to let the people in Konoha be aware that he's still alive, for them not to break their promise, " Pein replied.

" B – but… what about Sasuke? What happened to his fight with Itachi? "

" The fight was stopped abruptly by Zetsu, who knocked Sasuke out of his consciousness. The next day, Sasuke awoke with Tobi on his side, telling him all he needed to know about Itachi's true colors. Itachi was brought here by Zetsu, heavily injured and almost blind. Good thing I was able to heal most of Itachi's injuries, although his eyes were not. He was nearing blindness, that man, and that's why the organization needs you, "

" You needed me just for that reason? Then you could just called me and heal him! There's no need for me to stay here! "

" No, that was only one of the reasons. You have more uses to us than the jinchuuriki, "

Sakura couldn't believe what she's hearing. Nevertheless, there are still some information lacking. " And what happened to Sasuke after learning the truth? "

" Sasuke went to join our organization, to revenge on Konoha with his brother, but Itachi did not want Sasuke to be in more trouble, so he fought him. He almost killed Sasuke on the process, but that eased his mind that Sasuke would no longer be in trouble. "

_Itachi? Not a madman like everyone thinks? I can't believe it, _Sakura thought. It seems too impossible to believe. After all these years of false presumptions, Uchiha Itachi was not an entirely evil person. She couldn't believe her ears that Itachi had a caring spot for Sasuke. Sakura stayed rooted on the spot, unable to grasp everything. " How am I supposed to believe that everything you've just said to me were true? " she said finally.

Pein stopped pacing. He looked directly at Sakura. Sakura winced at his stare. " I have nothing to prove to you except my word. If you do not want to believe me, then do. But I can promise you that you can be able to see Sasuke if you kept your obligations as a fully – pledged member of Akatsuki, "

Sakura stared at him intently. And then she sighed. " I am not saying that I truly believe you, but I promise I'm joining the Akatsuki for Naruto's freedom, that's all. " she said.

" Good. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura, " Pein greeted.

oOo

" There he is, "

Sakura followed Konan's gaze. Her eyes immediately began to water as she saw Naruto lying on the cold ground, looking both pale and weak. His form appeared to be sleeping. There were chains wrapped around his ankles. Sakura couldn't help feeling sorry for her dear friend.

" We would immediately send him back to Konoha after an hour or so. I can wake him up for you to say goodbye, " Konan stated, expressionless.

Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed loudly. " No, don't. it's better this way, for him not knowing, "

" I understand. Let's go and go back to speak to Pein about the rules and regulations to be followed in Akatsuki, " Konan said.

" Alright, "

And, with last one look to her friend, she sped out of the cell, wishing she would not regret her recent actions.

oOo

"You're back. And now for the rules and regulations, " Pein began as he took a seat behind his desk.

Sakura looked around. " Where are the other members? "

" It is not necessary for them to be here. Meanwhile, here is the organization ring you need to wear at all times. It is considered as the mean of bond among us as well as for communication purposes, " he explained.

Sakura took the ring gingerly. It is quite heavy, and the gem inside is color yellow. It had a word 'hebi' printed on it.

" It once belonged to Orochimaru, before he left Akatsuki, " Pein said, guessing what's on her mind.

Sakura nodded, although feeling quite disgusted by the fact that it was once worn by the person who's one of the reasons why Sasuke left Konoha.

" The main rule to be followed here in our organization is whatever happens, whether you die or not, the mission has to be completed. " he continued.

Sakura gulped, then regained her posture. " Okay, "

" You are to follow my rules without further questions and complaints. "

" Right, "

" And you must control your emotions at all times. There is no need for sentimental feelings here, "

Sakura paused for a moment, and then nodded firmly. " I will, "

" You are certain you would fulfill your obligations in Akatsuki? "

" I will, " Sakura answered.

" That's it. You are now a fully-pledged member of Akatsuki from now on. " Pein nodded at Sakura.

" I have one more question, " Sakura said rather hurriedly.

" What is it? "

Sakura hesitated, but had a go. " Why do you want me here in Akatsuki? What about the objective of acquiring all the jinchuuriki? "

Pein stared at her for a moment. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She felt so small under his intimidating and powerful gaze.

" Acquiring all the jinchuuriki does not matter to me no more. As for you, we have special uses for your abilities which are both beneficial to me and the organization, "

" Like what? "

Pein smirked. " I believe you only asked for one question to be answered, and I believe I've already done that. Good day to you, Sakura, "

And with that, he went out of the room, leaving Sakura in confusion.

oOo

Sakura walked across the serene hall of the Akatsuki headquarters with caution. Apparently, her talk with Pein had already been adjourned. Konan told her that her room would be at the left side of the end of the hall. She spent a whole day of travelling from one place to another, and she was so exhausted that she can hardly wait to take a refreshing, hot bath. She opened the door on the last room of the right side of the hall and crept inside. She looked around the room and sighed as she began to arrange her things on her b She needed to get used to the life of an S – class criminal from now on. It was all for Naruto's sake.

She entered the dimly lit bathroom and began taking off her clothes. She stepped inside the shower and turned on the switch. The warm water flowed her porcelain-like skin and enjoyed the refreshing feeling of it. The steam coming from the warm water surrounded the whole bathroom. She lathered her jasmine-scented soap on every pore of her body. When she was about to rinse the soap suds from her body, imagine her shock when the door of the bathroom suddenly opened.

It revealed a man standing in the doorway. He had a long black hair tied in a sleek, low ponytail and a pair of stress lines across his face. His Sharingan-activated eyes were widened in surprise, but his face remained stoic as ever. The man from her dreams, or rather, from her nightmares, Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura shrieked loudly, for the whole world to hear.

**Author's Note: **Hello there! It seems that Sakura and Itachi have already been acquainted with one another, although the turn of events seems rather, interesting… anyway I hope you liked this chapter.. it became longer than I thought, compared to my other chapters.. It's my Christmas vacation recently and I'll be writing up the story with a pace, so don't you worry guys…stay tuned for the next chapter, and reviews please! Have a very merry Christmas! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Complications **

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **hello there guys! So sorry for the late update.. been busy lately.. so, how was your Christmas? Hope you had a great year so far… anyway, here's my fourth chapter of Complications, and I do hope you'd like it. I also want to thank all those readers who reviewed my previous chapters, as well as putting me once again in their favourites and alerts list.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNASAN! Well, here goes,… JA NE!

I don't own Naruto….

**CHAPTER 4 - HOMECOMING**

"I want to see Sakura-chan! Let me out of here!" Naruto exclaimed, wringing his arms free from the clasps on his bed. He was currently in the hospital, and apparently, he had learned of Sakura's departure because of him. The news spread like a wildfire in Konoha, and Tsunade cursed who the big mouth was, although she couldn't do anything now that it was already done.

" Be quiet, Naruto. You'll wake the other patients here, " Tsunade said.

" I want to save her from those bastards! Tsunade-baachan! "

Tsunade snapped at Naruto fiercely. " There is nothing you can do anymore, Naruto. If you go, then both of you and Sakura would be within the Akatsuki's clutches. Sakura's sacrifice would go to nothing. Is that what you want to happen? "

" But baa-chan… please.. " Naruto pleaded. " It's my fault in the first place why she had done it. I should be the one to save her. "

Tsunade shook her head. " Naruto, it was nobody's fault. She just did it for the best. "

Naruto bowed his head. Tears fell from his eyes. " I don't want to lose another friend. She's like a sister to me. I don't think I can take it anymore, "

Tsunade's glance softened. She hugged Naruto tenderly, like the she does when her younger brother was still alive. How Naruto reminded her of her younger brother, Tsunade thought as she stroke Naruto's spiky blonde hair gently.

" All you have to do is wait, Naruto. " Tsunade consoled.

Naruto broke free of Tsunade's hug. " But you can't expect me to sit around here doing nothing! "

" Naruto, " Tsunade said. " Sakura is also dear to me. I would not let anything happen to her, "

" But what will I do that can help her back? " Naruto asked in a small voice.

Tsunade smiled. " You just wait here and perform the missions I give you. Meanwhile, just leave to us the mission in getting Sakura back. "

Naruto sniffed. " You promise? "

" I promise. We would get Sakura from those fiends no matter what. "

oOo

Sakura and Konan sat on the long table in the dining room of Akatsuki's headquarters. They were having a meal together when the door opened. It revealed a feminine-looking blonde haired man and an orange masked man. They sat beside Sakura and began to eat. Deidara took the last muffin on the plate, as well as Tobi. Deidara glared at Tobi.

" Let go of that muffin, Tobi. I saw it first. "

" No! Tobi grabbed it first! Give it to Tobi, Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy! "

Deidara stood from his chair and tugged the muffin with his both hands. Although Tobi seemed like child-like, still, he had a strong attribute. " No, you're not a good boy, Tobi! Let go, Tobi! There are other foods on the table! Just take those! " he growled.

Tobi stood and followed the suit. He tugged harder, away from Deidara. " No, Deidara-sempai! This is Tobi's favourite! "

Konan sighed, shaking her head fretfully. " Be used to it, Sakura. They are like that almost everyday. "

Sakura smiled. Watching those two quarrel like kids, despite they've killed several ninjas made her feel like she's in Konoha once again. They reminded her of Naruto. How she had missed him. She continued chewing on her food when the door opened once again. To Sakura's disgust, it was Kisame, and who else, Itachi. Kisame sat beside Konan and slouched on the chair, looking very tired. Itachi on the other hand, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. He drank it with one gulp.

Konan stared at Itachi and sighed. " It was very inappropriate of you to do that, Itachi. I can understand what Sakura feels. " Konan said as she were slicing a piece of steak with her fork and knife.

Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame stared at them innocently. Obviously, they were not aware what they were talking about.

" Why, Itachi? What happened? " Kisame asked suspiciously.

" Yeah. Tell us, " Deidara urged.

" Tobi wants to know what happened. Tobi is a good boy! "

" Nah, shut up, Tobi, " Deidara said as he tried to shove Tobi out of sight, but all in vain, Tobi is persistent. They obviously had forgotten their fight about the muffin. Sakura then shot Itachi a dagger look. She could not forget that moment. She cursed him on her mind. Itachi, however, remained impassive. How Sakura hated that face.

Konan snapped at them. " No. This is not for you to know, you dunderheads, "

" That's unfair, " Kisame accused.

Konan shook her head. Then she looked at Itachi once again. " Care to explain, Itachi? "

" I am not aware of her bathing in my room, " Itachi replied, expressionless as ever.

Deidara and Kisame gaped in shock, as well as Tobi, although you can't tell it behind his mask, it shows his actions.

" You saw her taking a bath? You saw her _naked_? " Kisame intrigued, shock still visible in his shark features.

" Tobi thinks it's a bad idea, Itachi-sempai, tsk, tsk. Tobi is a good boy, "

Deidara piped in. " Well, what does it look like? "

They all stared at him, as if he were crazy. Sakura shot him a murderous look. " Can you repeat it again, Deidara? " she asked him sweetly, her voice like a poisoned honey.

" Uh, oh no, nothing. Forget it…"

Sakura sighed deeply, blushing in embarrassment. Itachi noticed this, and he smirked to himself. He was amused by the way she was embarrassed. Sakura noticed this amusement and cursed Itachi more. That Uchiha! The nerve of him! How dare he—he—he makes fun of her situation!

" I thought it was the room Konan told me about, okay? I thought my room was the last one on the right side of the hall. It was just a plain mistake, " Sakura said defensively, reddening more.

Kisame chuckled. " What a fine way of being acquainted, the two of you, "

Sakura snapped at Kisame angrily. " Shut up, Sharkface, "

Kisame grimaced. " You want me to shred your tongue off, Pinky? "

" May it be your room or not, you should have locked the bathroom, " Itachi stated.

" Yeah, use your common sense, yeah, " Deidara said, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

" I didn't locked the bathroom because I didn't expect anyone barging in my room, okay? " Sakura replied heatedly.

" Tobi thinks peeking women in showers is a no-no. Tobi is a good boy. " Tobi piped in. Sakura smiled at him.

Konan nodded, finishing her meal. " I guess it was both of the parties' fault. Let's all be nice now, everybody, "

And one by one, they went out of the room, with Sakura dashing out as quickly as she could so that she could avoid the amusement on the stoic Uchiha's eyes.

oOo

" So, what about it Itachi? "

Itachi looked up Kisame. They were lying in their separate futons in their room. He certainly knew what Kisame was talking about. Apparently, Kisame's still going on about the 'peeking in shower' matter that was talked about a while ago. Seriously, he didn't want to talk about it anymore, although he was amused by the way the kunoichi blushed like a tomato in front of them. However, due to Kisame's intrigued face, he thinks it was the best to explain himself more that he didn't mean to see the kunoichi wearing nothing.

Still, he pretended to be 'innocent'. " I beg your pardon? " Itachi asked.

" Oh, don't play an innocent act, Itachi. You _perfectly _knew what I mean, " Kisame grinned slyly.

Sure, Itachi knew what Kisame means. But he was not _sure _if he wanted to divulge the details to Kisame. He remained silent.

" Oh, come on, Itachi. You don't need to hide it from me, "

Itachi sighed at Kisame's persistence. " What do you wish to know? "

Kisame grinned maliciously. " Isn't it obvious? "

_Of course it's obvious. _" What? "

" I'm surprised at you Itachi. You're too slow today, "

Itachi shrugged. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

Kisame sighed exasperatedly. " I want to know what Pinky looks like—you know, when bathing- "

Itachi stared at him. Kisame was still grinning. Itachi could not believe how improper Kisame was behaving. To him, that kind of matters does not trigger any interest in him. Not that he's gay, of course not. He was a hundred percent man. He just didn't think it was appropriate for an Uchiha like him to mull on things like that.

" Nothing, " Itachi replied frankly.

Kisame stared, his grin vanishing. He looked at Itachi as if he were joking, but no, Itachi _never _joked, let alone kid around. He was not Tobi nor Deidara who used to play pranks around.

" What do you mean, _nothing? _" Kisame asked incredulously.

" I told you, Kisame. I saw nothing. There was nothing. It was nothing. " Itachi replied firmly.

Kisame nodded, finally understanding that the conversation must be wrapped up. He cleared his throat jerkily. " Oh, I see. Good night, Itachi, "

" Aa, "

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a start. She had had that nightmare once again. Shaking her head, she stood up from her bed and started to get dressed. Today was her first ever meeting as an Akatsuki. Sakura shrugged. This was just like a typical morning in Konoha in which she usually does. It was a complete opposite on what she had thought. She thought that living as an Akatsuki would be totally frightening.

As she went out of her room and closed the door, she heard the same sound of closing a door behind her. To her disgust ( and embarrassment ), it was Itachi. She began to walk away to avoid the awkward situation when the cold, drawling voice of Uchiha Itachi suddenly spoke.

" I didn't see anything because of the steam, don't worry, " he said as he walked away from her down the stairs, leaving Sakura open-mouthed.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura regained her posture. She sighed in relief. Maybe the stoic Uchiha didn't seem as bad as she thinks.

oOo

Tsunade wrapped her arms around her. She was currently in the balcony of her patient's hospital room, and it was a chilly morning that she regretted not having to bring a jacket to wrap herself up to ease the cold breeze surrounding her. Christmas season was approaching, and that must be the reason on the cold climate she's experiencing right now. She felt depressed all of the sudden, because she was not sure if she could retrieve Sakura from the Akatsuki before the Christmas season because of the hectic schedule piling up her, as well as that retrieving her needs a lot of planning and cooperation from the other ninjas. She can't risk her apprentice's life.

There was a sudden knock on the door that interrupted her senses. " Who is it? " she called from the balcony.

A familiar voice called out. " It was I, Lady Tsunade, "

" Come in, Shizune."

Shizune came in the room. She closed the door carefully and slowly, almost afraid to wake the patient up. She had a large green coat on her hands. " Here is your coat, Lady Tsunade, "

Tsunade flashed Shizune a wide, relieved smile. " Thank you, Shizune. How do you know I need this? "

Shizune smiled back. " when I went out of our house this morning, I felt very cold. I was afraid you forget to bring your own coat, and so I was right when I went to your house. You forgot it. "

" You knew me too well, Shizune, "

" Of course, Lady Tsunade. I knew it from the start because you seem busy lately, "

Tsunade smiled sadly. She went out of the balcony and sat on the chair beside her patient's bed. He checked his ECG Machine. It was stable.

" Lady Tsunade? If I may ask something? " Shizune asked.

" What is it? "

" Isn't this the same man who was Sakura's last patient? I think he was, because I noticed that his face was covered with the same bandages. "

" Yeah, he is, "

Shizune scratched her head. " So why is it that you're the one taking care of him? Being the Hokage, why shouldn't you just assign any other medics to keep an eye on him? " she queried, puzzled.

" You'll be able to know soon, Shizune, " Tsunade smiled, meaningfully.

Shizune stared at Tsunade. She didn't exactly knew what she was talking about. Recently, Tsunade seemed to be keeping a lot from her. Well, it doesn't matter, she was going to find it out anyway. Tsunade can't stand not telling her anything. Aside from Sakura, she was the one who keeps the Godaime's secrets as well.

It was then when she noticed the patient's hand move. She blinked her eye to see if she was wrong. But she's right. The patient finally woke up.

" Lady Tsunade! The patient! He finally awoke! "

Tsunade looked at her patient with alert. " Quick, Shizune! Help me with him! "

Together, they helped the patient sit up. When the patient was finally at ease, sitting comfortably, Tsunade began to take off the patient's bandages on his face.

" I wonder, Lady Tsunade, what happened to his face? Why is it bandaged heavily? "

" It was due to explosion. Luckily, his eyes weren't heavily damaged. And I was able to heal his face back to its original state, " Tsunade replied.

They continued to take off the bandages one by one, and when it was already taken off truly, Shizune gaped in immense shock. She pointed at the man sitting up on the bed. " Y-You!"

" Hey, " the man said to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled. " Welcome back, Sasuke, "

**Author's Note: **hey guys! So how was it? I know, it was shocking….hooray! sasuke-kun's back! So he was the patient all along, and Sakura didn't had the slightest idea on it.. But stay tuned for the next chapter… and please continue to put in reviews, so that I'll update sooner.. hehehe.. JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Complications**

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **How dee minnasan? Crap, it's back to school from vacation, and it seems that I'll be able update more slowly than I thought… but don't worry guys! I'll try my best to squeeze in more time in making my fanfic between in my studies.. so, anyway, here goes my fifth chapter, and I do hope you'd like it… REVIEWS PLEASE! JA NE!

**CHAPTER 5 – GLANCES**

Sakura woke up with a start. She has a terrible time sleeping these days, and she wonders why. Maybe because of the new atmosphere of sleeping in a totally strange place, she thought. Nevertheless, she convinced herself to get used to the life of being an Akatsuki. She stood up and began to get ready for her first ever meeting as a fully – pledged Akatsuki member. She went downstairs and had a quick breakfast, then went straight to the meeting headquarters. All of the members were almost there already, except for Pein. They seem to be waiting for him to arrive. As she strode towards her seat beside Deidara, her glance landed briefly to Itachi. He seemed to be in deep thought, and his head was bowed. His statement the other day about not seeing her naked when they first met assured and relieved her.

" Good morning to you, Sakura – chan! " Tobi greeted cheerfully.

" Good morning to you too, Tobi, " Sakura replied, smiling. Among all the members of Akatsuki, Tobi seems to be the liveliest one, and Sakura wonders why Tobi became a member in the first place. He didn't seem to have a strong ability, and he seemed to be immature. However, she thought that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover; Tobi must have a _special _attribute that made him an Akatsuki.

" How was your sleep? " Deidara inquired.

" It was okay, I guess, " Sakura lied.

Deidara looked at the owie in his hand and smirked. Sakura looked away from his owie, feeling nauseated, with the sight of it. Its tongue seemed to be drooling on the side. She can't help feeling disgusted by the small mouth on Deidara's hands. However, she must get used to the fact that not all Akatsuki members were normal. Aside from Deidara who had a little special attribute, there was also Zetsu who looked like a Venus flytrap and of course, Kisame, who she thinks is half-fish.

" Good for you, because when I was new here, I cannot sleep well, " Deidara said.

" Why? " she asked.

" You are forced to join here, am I right? "

Sakura looked away. " Does it matter? "

Deidara smirked. His owie did the same. " Don't worry. We're on the same boat here. "

" What do you mean? "

" I was also forced to join here, "

Sakura gaped a him. " What? But, how come you're here? " she asked, puzzled.

Deidara sighed heavily. " It was a long time ago, " he began. " Itachi and Kisame came for me. They persuaded me to join the organization because of my special abilities that made attention to them. At first, I refused. But due to Itachi's words, I became pumped up and challenged him to a fight, "

" But how did it forced you to join? "

" I'm getting there. I challenged him to a fight. Then, I also made a deal, that if I won, they would leave me alone, but if they win, I would certainly join Akatsuki. "

" Itachi won? " Sakura guessed.

" Yes. " Deidara said. " He used his Mangekyou to me. I was so impressed that when I joined Akatsuki, I began to hate him, "

" What? You're impressed but you hate him at the same time? How come? " Sakura asked.

" I'm impressed because I know I cannot defeat him. And I hate him because he is the reason of my joining here, "

Sakura looked at Deidara closely. She didn't expect him to be opening up to her like this, when it was only a matter of time they've been introduced. Somehow, she felt as if she's at ease with him, just like when Naruto's around. She turned away and sighed. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, she thought she caught Itachi _staring _at her. When she turned to look at him, however, he turned to bow his head again, back to its original position.

" Seemed Pinky and Deidara are becoming close, what do you think? " Kisame blurted out to Itachi.

" Aa, "

Just then, the door opened. Finally, Pein arrived. He turned to seat beside Konan, at the center of the high table.

He cleared his throat before speaking. " Before I begin my announcement, please welcome once again our newest member, Haruno Sakura, " he said as he raised his goblet in the air.

The members did the same. " Welcome, " they murmured.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Instead, she blurted out her safest reply. " Thanks, "

Pein nodded. " My reason for gathering you in here is to announce that there will be a changing of partners among the members, since that we have new member who have joined us, "

" Changing of partners? " Itachi asked skeptically, his face not showing any emotion.

" Yes, " Pein replied. " I have made a new list here, and I based the partnership on the abilities of each member that fully benefits both partners when in mission, "

" Hell yeah, I've been looking forward to drop this bum for years, " Deidara said, pointing to Tobi.

" Uh-oh, Tobi will miss Deidara-sempai. Tobi is a good boy, " Tobi said, pretending to make a gloomy face.

Pein stared at the two of them. " As a matter of fact, the two of you will remain to be partners, Deidara, "

" Yay! Cheers for Tobi! " Tobi cheered.

" What? No way! " Deidara cried incredulously. " I want a new partner! Can Sakura be my partner? " he asked unblushingly.

" Why? " Pein asked irritably.

" Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai has a crush on Sakura-chan. Tobi heard him muttering on his sleep last night, "

Deidara made a lunge for Tobi. " Shut up, Tobi, " he growled, reddening.

Konan smiled. " Seemed that our young man here is blushing, " she said, noticing Deidara's red face.

" Almost red as my rose, " Zetsu piped in. Sakura didn't know whether to smile or not. She just flashed a weak smile.

Kisame chuckled. Itachi, on the other hand, remained expressionless. Pein, however, remained his posture.

" There is no need for such emotions, " Pein stated coldly. Deidara muttered something ' I know, ' and slumped back on his seat.

Pein cleared his throat once again. " Again, here is my line-up of new partners, " he continued. " Konan and I will remain to be partners, as well as Deidara and Tobi, "

Tobi grinned. Deidara let out an exasperated sigh.

" Kisame's new partner would be Zetsu, " Pein said.

Sakura gaped at Pein, unbelieving. That means she and Itachi would become partners.

" What? Itachi and Sakura? That can't be! " Deidara ranted, breaking the silence.

Zetsu chuckled. " Why, Deidara? Jealous? "

Deidara blushed into deep tomato again. " You! " he growled. Itachi smirked.

" Enough, Deidara, " Pein said.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh. " But, Pein-sama, Deidara's right. I can't partner with him, "

Itachi stared directly at her. She felt suddenly small. " Why, Sakura? " Pein asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

" Is it because of the bathroom incident? " Itachi inquired.

Sakura looked up at him. Then she looked away, reddening instantly. What's happening to her? It seems that she cannot look at Itachi directly on the eyes.

_It's because he looks so much like Sasuke, _Inner Sakura popped up suddenly, obviously drooling on the spot. _The same hot body-_

" Shut up, " she murmured to herself.

" Excuse me? " Pein asked.

" Oh, uhm, nothing. " Sakura replied, embarrassed. " Sorry, "

Pein remained an impassive face. " Sakura, you knew what we have agreed on when you joined this organization remember? That when I order you something, there would be no complaints, "

Sakura nodded. " Yeah, sorry about that, "

" That means you're finally agreeing to partner with Itachi, "

She swallowed heavily, as if swallowing a huge bomb. " Yeah, I guess so, "

" Well that's it. There would be no more to discuss. Meeting adjourned, " Pein said.

All of the members began to leave. " Itachi and Sakura? " Pein said suddenly. " If you may stay behind the others? "

Itachi and Sakura looked at Pein. " Okay, " Sakura replied.

" I will tell you your first ever mission as partners, and I hope you would get along well, " Pein began as he started shuffling some papers.

" What is it? " Itachi asked.

" The two of you will be going to the Kumogakure to get an important scroll from the hidden underground palace of the Fourth Raikage. " Pein explained.

" An important scroll? " Sakura repeated.

" Yes, " Pein said. " A very important one. It contained the ancient forbidden techniques of the Kumogakure country. "

" Oh, I see, " Sakura said.

" When will be our departure? " Itachi asked.

" Since it will be a two-day mission, you can leave later before dark, " Pein answered smoothly.

Sakura cringed. The fact that only Itachi would serve as her companion in a mission sent uncomfortable shivers around her. Usually, in Konoha, she usually go on teams. Maybe being an Akatsuki meant to train her skills better, because only two ninjas were working together.

" Okay, " she said.

Pein stared at the two of them, his Rinnegan eyes boring at them. " I see there are no more problems. You may go, "

" Aa, " Itachi said as he disappeared in a form of special genjutsu. Sakura did the same, and left.

oOo

" Where is she? "

Tsunade turned to face Sasuke. He was lying on his bed, his dark eyes piercing at her.

" Who? " she asked him absentmindedly, arranging some boring-looking files on the table beside Sasuke's bed.

" Sakura, "

" Why? "

Sasuke stared at him with cold-looking eyes. " She was the one who saved me, right? She healed me when I was unconscious, "

" How did you know? " Tsunade wondered.

" I felt it. I felt her when she was tending me, before I fell unconscious, " he replied.

Tsunade looked at him, surprised. " I'm impressed, "

Sasuke however, said nothing. " I want to see her, "

" Why? " Tsunade asked. " You were the one who left her, didn't you? Why did you suddenly wish to see her? "

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, slightly surprised. " I don't know myself, " he muttered. " I just _felt_ that I need to see her now, "

Tsunade stood from her table and walked towards the windowsill. She let the cool breeze come in. she breathed a deep sigh.

" You're too late. " she said. " Sakura's gone, "

" What? What do you mean she's gone? " Sasuke asked as he suddenly stood from his bed and in a second, he was in front of Tsunade. " Tell me, what happened? "

Tsunade looked away as she spoke. " It happened just after she healed you. Naruto and his team went on a mission. But the Akatsuki members, Kisame, and your brother, Itachi, were on their way and kidnapped Naruto, "

Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock. " Itachi? Kidnapped Naruto? " he mumbled unbelievingly. " Where's Naruto? "

" Don't worry. Naruto's safe and sound. And it's all thanks to Sakura. "

" What the hell do you mean? "

" The Akasuki left a note. They said that in order to get Naruto back, we need to give them Sakura, " Tsunade explained.

Sasuke slumped back against the wall weakly. " But what do they need Sakura for? "

Tsunade sighed again heavily, shaking her head fretfully. " I do not know either, "

Together, they fell into unnerving silence. It was Tsunade who broke the silence.

" Sasuke, " she began. " Your fight with Itachi didn't became successful, am I right? "

Sasuke glared at her fiercely. However, his face softened slightly. " I cannot tell you the truth, "

" Tell me, Sasuke, or I may change my mind of punishing you, "

Sasuke raised his brow at her. " What for? " he asked.

Tsunade smirked. " For betraying Konoha. For leaving. For being a traitor with Orochimaru, " she replied.

Sasuke stared at her, and sighed exasperatedly. " What do you want to know? " he asked bitterly.

" What happened between your fight with Itachi? "

" I almost won against him, if not only for Zetsu's interruption. " he said.

" Zetsu? " Tsunade repeated, confused.

" He was an another Akatsuki member who looked like a plant or whatsoever. "

" I see. What else? "

" Zetsu knocked me out of my consciousness. Then I guess he took Itachi away; my brother was already badly injured from our fight. When I woke up, it was already Tobi beside me, "

" Who is Tobi? " Tsunade asked.

" Another Akatsuki. The orange masked man. I guess he had some other personality inside him. That other personality is Madara Uchiha. "

It was Tsunade's turn to be surprised. " Madara? Your ancestor? But that can't be. He's already dead, "

Sasuke shook his head. " That's what you know, "

" How could that happen? It's preposterous! "

" It's hard to explain. I can explain it later, "

Tsunade shook her head fretfully, then nodded. " Continue, "

Sasuke swallowed a hard lump on his throat and spoke. " Tobi, or Madara, was the one who explained to me that the reason why Itachi killed our clan in the first place, was because the elders of the Konoha ordered him to do so, "

" What? How can you say that? Are you telling me the truth? " Tsunade asked incredulously, unable to grasp what is being told.

" I am, but if you do not want to believe me, then I'll just stop it, okay? " Sasuke replied, irritated.

" Sorry, "

" He also told me that Itachi was only playing the double-agent role, although his loyalties truly lie on Konoha. " Sasuke explained. " I became angry at Konoha for that, using my brother to their dirty plans. I planned a revenge after, "

" That's not reasonable, Sasuke, " Tsunade said, stern.

" You can't blame me for that, " Sasuke replied through his gritted teeth.

" But what happened after? "

" I went to the Akatsuki to join them, " he said. " I want to be with my brother when I have my revenge against Konoha, "

" Then? " Tsunade breathed.

" But my plan backfired. Itachi didn't want me to pursue my plan of having my revenge. He didn't want me to be in any more trouble. He told me to go back to Konoha and lead a peaceful life-have a wife, children, and to relive the Uchiha clan. "

" What did you do? "

" I became angry. I want to make my brother realize the truth. We fought once again. But he was much stronger than me. I was defeated. He left me in the Kirigakure woods after the fight. " Sasuke answered.

Tsunade gaped at him. " So he was the one who gave you those injuries, "

Sasuke nodded. " Yes, " he replied. " But at that time, it made me realize that he just wants me all the best. He made me realize all my friends I left for power. Friends and loved ones he once never had that he wants me to treasure, "

Tsunade's gaze softened. " And then? "

" That's it. I fainted after. "

Tsunade fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She was not sure whether or not to comfort the young Uchiha. Nevertheless, she had a go. She hugged Sasuke, the way she does when consoling Naruto. Sasuke may be a traitor to Konoha, but a young man like him who hadn't experienced care and love for a long time also needs some comfort.

Sasuke was surprised. " W-What are you- "

" Ssshhh.. " Tsunade consoled, stroking Sasuke's soft hair. " Just let me comfort you for a while, to ease your hardships, "

And together, they fell silent. Sasuke was surprised, and yet, he wanted to cry out loud. However, he tried hard not to show it, he just scrunched his face and tried not to let his tears fall. He suddenly wished his mother would be right there for him, to comfort him this way; to hug him this way.

Suddenly, Tsunade had an idea. " Sasuke, " she began.

" What? " Sasuke replied, breaking from the hug.

" Do you want atonement from your crimes? "

Sasuke looked away. " I don't know, "

Tsunade smiled tenderly. " Come on, Sasuke. We both knew you want to change. I know deep in your heart your sorry for all of what happened. I know you want a new life, "

" …. "

" Do you? "

Sasuke sighed, finally giving up. " I do, "

Tsunade smiled again. " Sakura was right. You're one stubborn person, "

Sasuke smirked. Then, he suddenly remembered. " What about Sakura? How can we get her back? "

" Good question. _You _are going to get her back. "

Sasuke stared at her. " What do you mean? "

" You are going to join the Akatsuki, "

**Author's Note: **hello there guys! Hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit longer than the other chapters! It seemed that I typed longer than I thought… fortunately, while I was typing, ideas just flowed through me and I typed it all the way until here… well, anyway reviews please and stay tuned for chapter 6! JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Complications**

PerkyGirl23

**Author's Note: **Hello! How are you guys? It's been awhile since I have been in touch, and I apologize for that.. it seemed that I was so busy the past few months that it slipped my mind that I still have to finish my fanfic.. anyway, don't you worry guys, because school's out and it's our summer vacation already, so I think I would be able to concentrate more on finishing this fanfic … well, I hope you'll like this chapter, by the way, because in this chapter, Sakura and Itachi would be able to get acquainted better and deeper.. so long, then.. REVIEWS PLEASE! JA NE!

**CHAPTER 6 – ATTRACTION**

" The Kumogakure Fragment Scroll? " Sakura questioned Itachi, as they hopped from tree to tree. They were supposed to take a certain ancient scroll from the Kumogakure headquarters, and, unfortunately for Sakura, she was teamed up with the least likable person she could ever think of. However, she did not have enough time to brood about this matter anymore because their mission needs to be completed first, whatever may happen.

" Aa, " Itachi responded on his usual monosyllabic reply.

Sakura let out an impatient huff. Was this man in front of her only capable of short responses? Is she going to endure this kind of 'lively' conversations with him for a long time? She did not want to imagine it. She wonders how Kisame had managed to team up with him for such a long period of time. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and suddenly remembered her former team mate, Sasuke, who was very much alike with his brother. No doubt about that, Sakura mused darkly. " Just like Sasuke, " she mumbled absentmindedly.

Suddenly, as she was hopping, she bumped into something. Then, she realized that that _something _was Uchiha Itachi's back. Because of the collision, she lost her balance and almost fell from the tree. Thankfully, Itachi, with his quick reflexes, immediately grasped her wrist, while his other arm supported her petite waist. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart, and she could almost feel his masculine breathe across her parted lips. She reddened from the close contact and focused her gaze on his crimson eyes instead. They were gazing intently at her emerald orbs, and she couldn't help feeling drawn to them. She gulped.

" What is it that you have just said? " Itachi asked softly.

Sakura blinked. " W-What? Wait, let go of me, " she stammered as she jerked from his grip. However, his grasp tightened further and just held her closer.

" Am I that very much alike to Sasuke? " he queried.

She stared at him unblinkingly, nonplussed. So that was the reason. " Well, yeah. But that was not necessary, " she answered. " Was it? " she added tentatively.

Itachi continued to stare at her. " You and him were former team mates, am I right? "

" Yeah. Does it matter? "

Itachi dropped her wrist and turned his back to her. Sakura, on the other hand, massaged her wrist from his hard grip, when Itachi spoke again. " I do not wish to be compared with him again. We are very much different from each other, "

And with that, he resumed his pacing from tree to tree, leaving Sakura in complete puzzlement.

oOo

" You are going to join the Akatsuki, "

These words rang on Sasuke's a couple of times then, before regaining his composture. He cleared his throat first, before shifting back his attention to the impatient Godaime.

" Now what, Uchiha? "

" If I do agree, how can it save Sakura in the first place? "

Tsunade started pacing from left to right in front of him as she spoke, " Simple. Once you are already an Akatsuki, not only you can retrieve important information from them, but can also rescue Sakura when the right time comes, "

She stopped her pacing, right in front of Sasuke. She clamped her hands on his broad shoulders and stared at him sternly. " That may take up a lot time and effort, however. We will need a lot of cooperation from you, "

" But how can we fool the Akatsuki into hiring me? W all knew that Akatsuki cannot be fooled by simple means, " Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed heavily and closed her eyes wearily. She released her grip from Sasuke's shoulders and resumed to her pacing once more.

" The plan I have formed was a very complex one, but I will try my hard to manage it. It will need a lot of help from ANBUs and jounins, too, I think, " she replied.

Sasuke's brows knitted in confusion. " What's the plan? "

" Konoha ninjas will ambush an Akatsuki member that comes across their path. Of course, that would be very difficult, as well as dangerous, because all Akatsuki members were indeed very skilled ones. " Tsunade explained. " But the important thing is, Akatsuki must lose at least one member in order for you to join in, " she added.

Sasuke finally nodded in agreement. " Once they have lost a member, they will be forced to hire a new one, right? "

Tsunade smiled. " Right. And that would put you into the picture, Uchiha, "

Sasuke fell silent. Then, he remembered something. " But, " he said suddenly. " Itachi does not want me to join the Akatsuki. He said so in our last battle, "

Tsunade rolled her eyes in exasperation. " Your brother is not the Akatsuki leader, was he? So the matter of hiring a new member was not placed on his responsibilities. " she replied. " And as I have told you, they will not think twice into finding a replacement for the lost Akatsuki member once our plan succeeded. "

Sasuke nodded again slowly. " But how long will I stay in being an Akatsuki? "

" You will be a temporary one, of course, until you managed to rescue Sakura from their clutches, " Tsunade answered briskly. Then her face became stern. " Not unless you want to betray us again and decide to become a permanent Akatsuki member? " she asked.

Sasuke looked away. " That was my previous plan. However, due to the recent events that have had occurred, I say that that plan would never cross my mind again, " he stated firmly, looking directly at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and patted Sasuke's shoulders. " That's a relief, then, "

"…"

" Oh, before I forgot, " Tsunade said. " Shizune and myself were the only ones who knew that you're back in Konoha, in other words, this mission would be a top secret one. You will also resume to your life as a missing-nin until an Akatsuki member is killed and that organization notices you, "

" Will Sakura be aware of the plan, too? " Sasuke asked.

Tsunade shook her head firmly. " No, " she replied curtly. " We can't risk it. She might let it slip, and remember, you're inside the Akatsuki headquarters. It is too meddlesome. One wrong move, and you two will be dead for sure, "

" I understand. But what will be my cue to begin rescuing Sakura? " he asked again.

" You will wait for my signal to start. Once Konoha shinobis start to invade the Akatsuki headquarters, then that would be my cue. " Tsunade answered. " For the meantime, you need to act as an Akatsuki should be, and convince all of them that you are still a missing-nin, "

Sasuke stared at the Godaime once more, and then fell silent. _He must be thinking it over, _Tsunade thought. Then, Sasuke sighed deeply. " I will be doing this for Sakura's sake. After all, she did saved my life, "

Tsunade nodded in relief. " Besides, it will give you more chance to clarify things with your brother, "

Sasuke shrugged. " Maybe, "

" I've just got one more question, Uchiha, and I need your most honest and straightforward answer you can give. "

Sasuke stared at her cautiously. " What is it? "

" Are you not going to have any more revenge against Konoha? To the elders, who have had ordered the massacre towards your clan? " Tsunade asked.

Sasuke's body stiffened. And then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he spoke, there was an unmistakeable anger suppressed in his voice.

" True, Konoha was to blame for what I have suffered then. I knew I would not be able to forgive those responsible for the wiping out of our clan, as well as for making my brother act like a puppet for their plans, " he answered. " But as I have said earlier, this is all for Sakura, as well as for Itachi, who had wished me to go on with my life and just revive the clan, "

" You mean you're not going to plan revenge anymore? " Tsunade asked, crossing her fingers.

" No, I won't. " he answered as Tsunade sighed in utmost relief. " There was no benefit for me anymore, because that will also not bring my clan back from the grave. I also promised myself not to tarnish my reputation as an Uchiha anymore and put more blood in my hands. "

Tsunade nodded and patted Sasuke's shoulders once more. " That's good. I'm glad you have matured more your age. " she said. " If you do accomplish all of these, then I might change my mind into punishing you for all of your crimes, "

Sasuke nodded. " I'll try my best, " he said as he bowed respectfully to the Godaime before him.

Tsunade smiled. " Well, I guess that's settled, then. Once you've recovered fully, get ready to get back to the life of being a missing-nin, "

oOo

Sakura cursed. Her chakra level was already dropping low, and still, there were several rogue ninjas approaching them. She shook her head fretfully. Acquiring the Kumogakure fragment scroll was not an easy job, after all. Compared to her missions back in Konoha, her missions in Akatsuki were far more dangerous than the ones she once had in Konoha. Despite her status as one of the best medic-nins in Konoha, it was unusual for her to go on missions like this, so it was all new to her. These challenging missions were what she liked the most. It enhances her ninja skills and not just her medical skills. Somehow, it crossed her mind that she was starting to like the life of being an Akatsuki. She cursed as a blazing shuriken almost hit her, and shook the unwanted thought away. _That's not true, _Sakura convinced herself firmly. She would never aspire for a life like this forever. Never.

" Fuuton: Reppushou! " Sakura said as a gust of wind blew her foes away. She glanced at the far right direction if her partner was doing alright. Heck, Sakura thought. There was no need for her to _worry _for Itachi. He was a very powerful shinobi. He can surely manage alone.

As a new herd of rogue ninjas came towards her, she decided to slam both of her hands onto the ground, creating a long, running crater that injured the rogue ninjas attacking her. This technique was taught to her by her shishou, and it came in handy wherever she went and used it in order to intimidate potential enemies along the way. Itachi's crimson eyes widened in astonishment. He didn't surely expect that kind of enormous strength coming from a certain pink-haired kunoichi, considering her size and all. However, she became an apprentice to the Godaime, so there was surely no doubt about her skills.

" Suiton: Suuryudan! " Itachi muttered as a couple of gigantic water dragons came dashing towards his opponents. However, it was not enough as they continue to run towards him.

" Kaze no Yaiba! " one of them yelled as a large blade of wind came dashing towards him.

" Ha! Got you now! " said the Kumogakure ninja who had cast the technique triumphantly. " There was no way of blocking my special technique, "

" Is that so? "

The Kumogakure ninjas turned around and saw Itachi behind, unscathed.

" What the-" the Kumogakure ninja stammered. Then he looked back on the direction where he had supposedly hit Itachi. There he found a large bough of tree lying on the ground. " Kawarimi, " he said in gritted teeth.

Itachi smirked. " Katon: Karyuudan, "

" What the! A while ago it was water dragons, and now it was fire dragons! " one of them exclaimed as they tried to block the attack. Unfortunately, some of them got hit directly by the attack.

Itachi decided to make the fight ended shorter, so as not to waste their precious time. The scroll was already dangling inside his cloak, and all he and Sakura need was to get out of this place. Besides, due to the use of several jutsus made his chakra deplete. However, the remaining Kumogakure ninjas were very persistent as they tried to throw him a handful of blazing shurikens and exploding bombs, on which he dodged away easily and effortlessly. One last blow should do it, and he could use a good rest after.

" Mangekyo: Sharingan! " he calmly said as the black in his crimson eyes turned into the shape of the shuriken.

The shrill cries of agony that filled the air caught Sakura's rapt attention as she turned her head towards Itachi's direction. True enough to her suspicions, Itachi had used the Mangekyo Sharingan against his opponents. Must as she liked for their fight to end, she does not wish for these shinobis to suffer in utmost pain; it was just too pitiful to bear. As their bodies dropped limply one by one, Itachi's eyes turned back to normal. He turned away, but Sakura stayed rooted on the spot.

" Come, " Itachi beckoned. " We are in a hurry, "

Sakura glared at him angrily. " How could you stay calm after what have you done? You should not have used the Mangekyo Sharingan on these shinobis! "

" These shinobis you were referring to were the ones who wanted to kill us, " Itachi pointed out blankly.

" That's not the point! " Sakura argued. " You should have used other techniques! "

" Be grateful there isn't more, or I would have had killed them, "

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits. " I should have known it was Uchiha Itachi who I'm talking to. " she chuckled darkly. " You have no mercy, "

Itachi stared at her coldly. " The likes of you do not understand, " he said as he began to walk away.

" What I don't understand is why- "

Itachi stopped short when Sakura was not able to continue what she is about to say. Curious, he turned towards her. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Sakura's body drop limply on the ground, with a kunai stabbed on her back. Ten feet behind her, he noticed a single shinobi running away from the sight. He must have masked his chakra when he threw the kunai at her, Itachi thought darkly. There was no more time to run after the culprit though, Itachi thought. This kunoichi need help, or else she would bleed to death. He picked up Sakura and released the kunai from her back. She groaned from the action as more blood came out. She lost consciousness that moment, and Itachi carried her bridal style. He must get to the nearest river to wash her wound, he decided as he sped away.

oOo

Upon reaching the nearest river he could find inside the Kumogakure woods, Itachi placed Sakura carefully under a shade of tree, so as not to harm her wound. Luckily, no one saw him and Sakura entering the forest, or else, he would have engaged once again in a fight. He placed her lying in sideward position and sat cross-legged behind her to inspect the wound. He decided to strip her clothes in order to inspect her wound further. After all, it is for her sake if he did not do this. So, after a few more moments considering, he decided to begin stripping off her clothes. As his hands reached the hemline of her shirt, a firm hand grasped his wrist.

" What do you think you're doing? " Sakura hissed menacingly.

" I am merely taking off you're clothes, " he stated calmly.

Angrily, Sakura tried to sit up but grimaced as an unmistakeable pain shot her. " Shit, " she muttered. " You, Uchiha bastard! " she growled.

Itachi just stared at her unblinkingly, much to Sakura's annoyance.

" How dare you take advantage of my weakened state! " she growled again as she pointed an accusing finger on him. " You're disgusting! "

Itachi crossed his arms across his chest. For the very first time in his twenty-three years of existence, he was called as a disgusting person, let alone a woman do it. All his life, it was the women who seemed to take advantage of him; begging him to be the one to take their clothes off, for instance. In the case of this kunoichi, however, was different. It was amusing him. He smirked.

" What are you smirking at? " she asked through gritted teeth.

He smirked more. " I think you are under the impression that I was trying to harass you, "

" Well, wasn't it? "

Itachi closed his eyes in frustration. " I am merely taking off your clothes so that I could take a good look at your wound. "

Sakura stared at him. Somehow, she did not entirely believe him. She stared at him through narrowed eyes.

Itachi turned his back against her. " However, I think you rather wish to bleed to death, " he said softly. " I'd better leave, "

He stood up and turned a step away from her when she spoke, " Wait, "

His head turned towards her as she closed her eyes through strangled voice. " Fine," she said. " Please stay. Tend my wound, "

Itachi walked towards her and sat cross-legged behind her again. He assisted Sakura in taking off her shirt, for she was having a hard time removing her shirt from above her head and groaning in pain as she stretched her wound further. When her shirt was already removed, Sakura covered her chest with her shirt and let her naked back facing Itachi.

He gently touched her wound. Sakura winced in pain. The wound was at least two inches long and an inch deep, as he assumed. He stood up and removed his Akatsuki cloak. He then tore off his own mesh shirt above his head and stood up. He turned to head towards the river in order to rinse his shirt, carefully ( and determinedly ) not looking back at Sakura's nude state. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Itachi went to the river, already topless. _What is he trying to do? _She thought in confusion. _Surely he wasn't tending to—_

_ Of course he has, _Inner Sakura suddenly piped in_. Just look at those broad shoulders, and his tanned muscles, too! That was surely a treat!_

Sakura closed her eyes in frustration. It was the second time with her and Itachi in this kind of awkward situation. First was the bathroom incident, and now, was far more worse. To make matters worst, Inner Sakura was particularly salivating towards the certain Uchiha. When he came back behind her, he wiped Sakura's wound with his wet shirt. Sakura's eyes then shut from exhaustion, her hands never leaving her shirt that was covering her chest. Itachi's fingers in contact with her skin felt so cool to touch, and she shivered in their close proximity. Inner Sakura shrieked in delight. She was rather thrilled with their contact with Itachi.

Unfortunately, Itachi noticed that she had shivered as he was damping his wet shirt over her wound. " Are you cold? " he asked.

Sakura bit her lip. " Yeah, " she lied. _Why am I suddenly perspiring too much? _Sakura asked herself. _Is it hot?_

Inner Sakura sighed in obvious admiration_. Yes, and that hotness was emanating from the man behind you, _she giggled maliciously_._

" I'll finish this up in a moment, " Itachi's husky voice replied.

" The bandages are inside my pouch, " Sakura remembered suddenly.

Itachi grabbed the pouch attached from her waist and got a roll of bandage from inside. Then, he began to tie the bandages on Sakura's back. As he was wrapping the bandages around her, he accidentally brushed his hand over her breasts. Sakura froze, and Itachi stiffened. " Sorry, " Itachi said absentmindedly.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Luckily, Itachi was not able to see this. _Relax, Sakura, relax. _She thought as she tried to ignore Inner Sakura, who was particularly melting like a marshmallow in happiness. " I- It's okay, "

Itachi tried his hardest not to feel affected while he resumed to wrap the bandages around her, although more carefully this time. Those _accidents _happen, for crying out loud. And _matters _like that should not be continued to be mulled on over, particularly a person like him.

" There, " he said suddenly. " It's finished, "

" Thank you, " Sakura replied as she shoved her shirt above her head and dressed up again. She winced again in pain as she stretched her wound from her rash action.

" Be careful in moving, " Itachi warned as he sat towards the opposite tree and laid back. " The wound is still fresh, " 

" Are we not going to continue our journey back to our headquarters? " Sakura queried.

" It was already dark, and it is not safe to travel at this state, " he answered. " At least for you, " he added rather nastily and smirked.

Sakura sighed deeply as she lied back down the tree. It was the best not to argue further. After all, this man saved her life. " Itachi? " she called out, making sure he was still awake.

" Hm? "

" Thank you for tending to my wound, " she said. " And I would like to apologize for my rude behaviour a while ago. I shouldn't have called you disgusting, " she added.

Silence followed. And then, Itachi spoke, " It was rather amusing, " he answered softly.

Sakura knitted her brows in complete puzzlement. " What do you mean? "

Itachi smirked. " Nevermind. Just sleep, "

Because of exhaustion, Sakura obeyed. Before closing her eyes, however, for once, she thought, Itachi was not that bad to mingle with, after all. It was not bad for a start.

**Author's Note: **So, how about it then, guys? That was rather unexpected, especially the moment in which Itachi was tending Sakura's wounds… a bit hilarious really.. anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter, and hoped for new reviews to come up, just so I could get a few more ideas on whether to improve more my story. Well, so long then, JA NE!


End file.
